everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Mirror/Broken Happy Ending
This is the final part of the Mirror Mirror series! And, drumroll please...I don't torture Maggie!...much. I mean, I torture her a little bit, but nothing compared to the other three, so, I should get points for that. Story Maggie soon found Raven. Raven's face was pale, and she looked like she was torn between wanting to yell at her, and wanting to give her the biggest hug. After seeing Maggie's tear stained face, the hug part won out. "Where did you get those?" Raven whispered, her voice soft and gentle, but it was easy to tell she wanted to know the whole story. Maggie winced slightly, at both the question and at Raven touching her cuts. Raven noticed and quickly pulled away. "Can we go...talk in private?" Maggie choked out. Her friend nodded and the pair made their way to Raven's dorm. Apple was busy so they had the room to themselves for about an hour. "Now explain." Raven said sternly. "Did you mean what I think you meant when you told me your father has a viscious cat with nine tails!" Her voice was shrill as she stared at her friend. "If you think I mean that my father used a cat o'nine on me, then yes, yes I meant what you think I meant." Maggie explained what she had learned over break and the aftermath. Raven mostly sat in silence, at some points she would gasp or try to soothe her friend, but for the most part, she was quiet. Until Maggie mentioned exactly how many places her father had struck her with the whip. Raven stood up, her fists clenched and flickering purple. She glared at Maggie, who flinched under the intensity of it. Maggie prepared herself for the worst, but Raven just got about two inches from her face and said: "That's why you've decided to wear a jacket with your dress today. Take off the jacket." She instructed, her voice dangerously calm. Maggie slowly removed the black jacket, revealing her pale arms and shoulders. Raven circled her friend, noticing the thick, wide bandage that was poking out from underneath the dress, and the smaller scratches that Maggie didn't bother to bandage that absolutely littered her arms and collar bone. "Tell me as soon as this happens. If it happens again, tell me right away, no matter where I am or what I'm doing okay?" Raven instructed, handing the jacket back to Maggie. "I promise." Maggie said. "Raven?" "Yeah?" Raven asked. "I'm scared." Maggie admitted in a small voice, avoiding eye contact as she pulled on her jacket. "And you have every right to be. Just know that if he even does anything remotely like that to you ever again, you won't be going back. I'll talk to Dad about it, he can help me, okay?" Raven promised, holding her hand out for Maggie to take. Maggie hesitated for just a split second, then she smiled. "Okay." Hand in hand, the two friends headed to supper, each bearing the same horrible, painful secret, that seemed less painful now that there was someone to talk about it with. Many laborers lighten the work load after all. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction